Year Five: The Secret Tower
by HeyLookMeg
Summary: How did James convince Lily he was worth it? It didn't happen until seventh year but that doesn't mean he didn't try. Starting from the night that Severus apologized to Lily, the dynamic between James and Lily is starting to change.
1. Lily: The Common Room

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Lily closed the Fat Lady's portrait quietly, she didn't want to wake anyone else up even though the Common Room it's self was empty, walked over to the grandfather clock next to the bulletin board, _3:05, _she though to her self._ Wow, he really would have stayed out there all night. Why does he do this to himself? Why doesn't he understand that this is just making it all worse. _She walked over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it.

The embers danced, the flames were very small but still enough to keep her warm. _Mudblood. Why did that word have to hurt so much? It's not like I've never heard it before. Or that I even agreed with what it meant. I don't have dirty bloody, I didn't steal my magic from anyone. _Lily's eyes started to water. The memories of all the fights with Petunia came flooding back. _It's not like I asked to be a witch. I didn't ask for everyone to hate me._

The tears started to flow down Lily's cheeks. She wiped her hand across her face trying to stop the tears but just smudging her make-up. "My face is going to be all red and my eyeliner is everywhere, " Lily started to sob to herself. "Pull yourself together! Crying over make-up!" Lily knew this wasn't why she was crying but it got her mind off the real reason and that reason enough to say it out loud.

"Evans?" Lily whipped around to see a half naked James Potter on the second step of the boy's stair case. He looked as though he had been suddenly woken up. His hair was flat on his left side, which was evident that thats the side he slept on because of the red lines across his left cheek from his pillow. He had his hand in the elastic of his boxers.

_His maroon _an_d gold silk boxers,_ Lily thought, _He's not even all that fit. _Lily continued to glare at him as a few more tears escaped her. _He does have quite nice legs, and strong arms, I guess you can't be the best chaser Gryffindor has ever seen and not be built._

"Evans? Lily? Are you okay? We didn't see you at dinner" James loudly whispered from the stair well.

"I'm fine Potter. Just annoyed and disappointed and pissed and crying because my make-up is everywhere," Lily cried as she tried to wipe her eyes again.

"I know thats not why you're crying." James crept up to the porthole and slowly opened it in case Severus Snape was still on the other side. "I didn't see him out there. I'd imagine McGonagall probably scared him off." James let the portrait swing shut. It sealed with a soft pop.

Lily squeezed her eyes closed. She didn't want to believe that she'd managed to push him away. She of all people knew how stubborn Severus could be, _Or is he only stubborn when it comes to me? Ha, He's a lot like Potter. He wants to be my friend but doesn't see anything wrong with his 'extra activities'. They'd hate it if they knew I'm comparing them to each other._ Lily continued to cry. _I wish you could change people. Potter and Severus might have actually been friends if it weren't for their flaws. _But you can't change people and Lily knew this. _If it weren't for those flaws though I don't think Severus would have been my best friend and Potter wouldn't be the __mischief maker that he is. _Lily was right about this. The odd thing about Lily is that she was so smart and caring but not very perceptive. James and Severus acted the way they did because of their family. Lilly would never understand that, her family worked. Albeit her sister was a little deranged but at least her parents made it work.

James grabbed one of the blankets from off the large sofa and came to sit down by the fire. He draped the blanket over Lily's shoulders and sat down.

"Um.. Thank you, Potter" Lily glared at him, and forced a small smile.

"Anytime Evans. And around me you don't have to fake smile just to try and be polite." James mouth widened into a closed grin, his cheeks high on his face. Lily's small smile quickly dropped as more tears started to come back. "Girl's cry weird. It's like one minute it looks like they're over it and going to be okay, and then they start up again and then their eye stuff is dripping everywhere and they're making those animal sounds and hiccuping. It's insane."

Loud gasps started to burst from Lily she pulled her legs closer to her and tried to burry her face in between her legs.

"Evans I know you have me and that you think I'm a slimy toe-rag and all but can you please talk to someone about whats bothering you?" James moved closer and wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder. When Lily didn't jinx James he took it as a sign that he was okay to keep talking, "There's truly only one good thing he's been doing."

Lily looked up with a confused look on her face, "What then?"

"He's been in love with you for longer than I have. And thats saying something because I've loved you from the first moment I met you." James replied earnestly.

"He's not in love with me, Potter. And definitely not in the creepy stalker way that you're in love with me." Lily gave a half hearted smirk while looking James in the eyes, not something she did often. _ I never noticed his eyes were hazel. Where they always Hazel? I could have sworn they were just dark brown. Not this beautiful shade of green with these huge flexes of golden brown. Wait! No this is James Potter. I don't like a thing about James Potter! Except his eyes... and his boxers. _

This thought sparked Lily to take a quick look down at James' boxer shorts. The shorts were pulled up on the side revealing a lot more of James' thigh then Lily had ever wished to see. "Um Madame? My eyes are up here" James pointed Lily back up to his eyes and winked.

"You're such a prat," Lily giggled as she shoved James away from her playfully.

"That is true. But I'm also a prat who loves you and wants you to be happy. Even if I'm the reason you're so unhappy." James smiled looking back in to the fire. The embers were almost burnt out.

"Do you understand that you are the most profound, egotistical, intelligent, selfish boy I've ever met? No really, one minute you're bullying my best friend, my ex best friend and then you're telling me who you want me to be happy. Like can you get any more confusing?" Lily's eyebrows creased right above her nose as her rant went on, "I just don't understand you. You're in the top of the class yet you're just so oblivious to the people around you. I just UGH!" Lily jumped up and moved away from James.

"Lily." The use of her first name took booth of them by surprise, "I'm not perfect, I know I'm not. All I know is this," James jumped up to look Lily straight in the eyes. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her still. "I love my family, my best friends you, Lily Evans, and I love my St. Bernard Barkley." His hazel eyes were holding a firm grip on Lily's green ones. "I know that I am a 15 year old boy who has lots of thoughts and emotions that I don't always know how to handle. I know that I'm trying. I'm trying to get you to love me half as much as I love you."

James was only taller than Lily by about three inches but it was enough for Lily to feel like he towered above her. James wrapped his arms around Lily pulling her closer. "James Potter I-" Four loud bongs from the grandfather clock startled Lily and James to jump apart. "I have to get to bed." Lily stammered. "I need to sleep the miserable day away that was yesterday. Thanks for- yum yea." With that Lily run up the stairs and into the fifth year girls dorm.

* * *

Lily let the small wood door close behind her as she crawled back into her bed. She pulled the curtains around the posts of her bed and put a silencing charm around her. Grabbing under her pillow she pulled out a small bottle of sleeping potion and took a swig. "I need to forget that yesterday ever happened. Maybe I can then forgive him and go back to completely hating Potter, the way it's supposed to be. I'll have my best friend back and not that prick." Lily plugged the bottle up and laid down.

_I just want my best friend back. The friend I made at the park when I was ten. My kind, caring, generous friend. My friend who's made so many mistakes. Maybe I just want Severus to be a person he's never going to be. Maybe he was destined to be a Death Eater. Maybe this will somehow be a good thing. _"I can't convince myself he isn't has bad as everyone thinks anymore."

Slowly Lily's eye began to feel heavy, her eye lids began to flutter slowly. Grabbing her pillow tighter. Finally all the questions and thoughts in Lily's head began to drain and nothing seamed to matter anymore. Everything was gone and all Lily could hear was her breathing.


	2. James: The Black Lake

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything of that source

"James he's about to be 12 feet high, if you break contact he could be seriously injured." Remus whispered in James' ear.

James blinked, snapping out of his daydream, he looked up and realized Remus was right, _But what if I want him to die. _James decided to lower Severus, though he was still held 6 feet in the air.

"Put me down! You'll pay for this you dirty git" The voice came from the greasy haired boy in the air, his face turning red from the blood swelling to his head.

James turned from Severus and looked up over the hill; a waterfall of red hair was bouncing as the owner ran up the hill and in to the school. _Lily, no please come back._

Sirius punch James in the arm gaining his attention again, "Are you just going to let this greasy prick call your girl, that?"

James' eyebrows narrowed and his face contorted in to a look of disgust, mostly with himself. _This is my fault. But he deserves this, he's always deserved this. _"Fancy a swim in the Lake Snivillous?" James flicked his wand so that Severus' body was now hanging only a foot away from the water's surface. A pair of girls screamed in protest, while the rest of the students that had surrounded the scene

Loud disgruntled grunts came from Severus as his arms swung in the air in an attempt to put himself back over ground.

"He's even practicing his swimming skills!" Sirius yelled, "Let him go James! Let him practice in the real thing! See if he can out swim the Giant Squid." Laughter rose from the crowd again.

"Maybe he can tell the squid of Evan's offer for a date!" A girl yelled from beside Remus. James turned to see a small Gryffindor, _Meggie Pierce._ Her shoulder length hair was blonde only on the last four inches the rest was an auburn, _iI's a pretty red, but nothing like Lily's._ She had a small smirk on her face, one of her eyebrows was arched high above her heavily lidded dark blue eyes.

Just as James opened his mouth to reply the crowd parted to reveal a tall aging witch running toward the crowd.

"Mr. Potter! Put him down! Now!" Professor McGonagall rushed over to the Black Lake her green silk robes fling as the wind whipped around her. Her long wand was out and pointed at the Slytherin who was now back over land but still hung upside down in the air.

James Potter and Sirius twisted their bodies around caught off guard by the loud Scottish accent. James lowered his wand trying to hide the fact that it was him, but as he lost focus and dropped from the air. The crowd of student let out more laughter.

"Mr. Potter! What have you done?! Suspending a student in mid-air!" McGonagall grabbed Severus Snape by the arm to help gather him to is feet.

Upon recognizing who he's aid was Severus pushed her away, "I'm fine!" He pulled his pants back up and ran off, three other Slytherins trailing after; the crowd around the Black Lake still laughing at the scene they'd just witnessed.

"Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew in my office now!" The witch grabbed James and Sirius by the ears leading them back up to the castle. Turning around she yelled, "Everyone back to studying! If I find out anyone of you fail an exam in these next eek you'll be joining these trouble makers in detention for the rest of the school year!" The crowd faded immediately with the exception of Meggie. "Miss Pierce? Have you lost movement of your legs or was the threat of detention not enough to propel you into action?"

Maggie's eyebrows wrinkled, "Snape. He.. he... he said. They-" She pointed at the boys, "But he called her-" Meggie looked like she would cry. "I have to go find her!" Meggie ran off, heading towards the potions class room.

"She's loosing it Professor." Peter offered, "She's always been a little crazy."

"Be that as it may Mr. Lupin go look after her. I don't need her fainting in a corridor."

Professor Slughorn was just stepping out into the sun when McGonagall turned the corner, "You had better go address . It seams he's suffered a minor experience."

The Professors round face grew red looking down on the boys McGonagall had in her keep, "What might I ask?"

"Ask him why he's such a rude prat!" James spat, _I can't believe he called her that, that word; that terribly horrid word. They're friends, why would he call her that? It's not even like he's from a totally pureblood family._

"Mr. Potter, it is in your best interest to keep your lips firmly shut at this moment." McGonagall snapped her wide eyes glaring at James.

"Professor!" James held his glare to Slughorn. "Snape, he called Lily Evans a-"

"A what Potter spit it out!" Slughorn urged.

"_Mudblood_." James whispered his face contorted looking as though he were about to vomit.

McGonagall grip on the boy's ears weakened. Sirius and James straightened out, standing tall. "Oh my word," her eyelids slightly closing, a cold look spread across her face.

Professor Slughorn's eyes widened to the size on tea-plates, "Merlin! The two of them are friends! They're in my Slug Club together, they're always huddled together whispering and laughing. This can't be true." Though Slughorn had stated his disbelief his face showed otherwise. It was not secret that Severus Snape was falling into a group of friends that valued blood-purity very highly.

Peter stepped out from behind McGonagall, "It's true professor. She had started yelling at James-"

"What else is new?"

Peter continued eyeballing James, "and then she attempted to try and bring Snape down when he said it. Then she ran off... crying; I think."

"Mr. Pettigrew attempt to track her down. I would like to speak with her. I'll try and undo the damage you four have done!" McGonagall started to walk pass Prof. Slughorn. "Potter Black follow me. Pettigrew you're to go assist Mr. Lupin and Miss Pierce in finding Miss. Evans. MOVE!" Her heeled shoes started to click as she walked up the step and through the corridor.


	3. Meggie and Lily: The Potions Corridor

Disclaimer: I don't not own the characters or anything.

"Go away Meggie," Lily cried from behind the small oak door. "I'm sorry I just don't want to talk about it."

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that? You're best friend for like forever proves himself to be a total git and future Death Eater and you think I'm just going to leave you to cry it out? Thats not happening in this lifetime or the next."

"Meggie honestly-" Lily continued to sob.

"Lily Evans! I swear to Merlin if you do not open this door I will hex you through the keyhole!" Meggie whipped out her wand and started shoving it in the keyhole trying to aim at Lily, a smirk growing on her face.

A hurried scamper of oxford heels started clicking on the old stone floors. Meggie jumped up leaving her wand still in the door. From the far end of the corridor Meggie could see two sets of cloaks swishing hitting the narrowing halls. "Who the-?" Meggie's eyes squinted, the crystal blue almost completely hidden. One of the boys was tall with light dusty brown hair and a large scar across his face, the other was a short boy with sandy blond hair. Remus and Peter?

"Meggie! Is she okay?" Remus bellowed and he caught up to her, Peter was still trailing behind.

"I'm fine Remus! You and Meggie can go away now!" Lily screamed from behind the door. She pushed Meggie's wand out of the keyhole, "I just want to be alone for a little while guys."

"We're not going anywhere Lily." Remus whispered into the door.

Peter had finally caught up. He leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath, wheezing.

"Look guys i'm really glad you're here to help but I got this covered. Just go run along. I'm sure you guys have plenty of toilettes to bewitch-"

"Meggie, we have never once in the history of epic pranky ever bewitched a toilet," Remus spat. "But thanks for the idea." A large grin grew on his face.

"I promise on all that is good and -. IF I FIND YOU AND YOUR DUMB LITTLE FRIENDS JINXING TOILETTES THE NEXT TIME I'M ON PREFECT DUTY-"

"Is that Miss Evans I hear hollering from within my classroom?"

Everyone outside of the door snapped their heads out to see Prof. Slughorn and Severus Snape glaring at them.

The door swung open, a pickled smell filled the corridor; Remus, Peter and Meggie all scrunched up their noses. A river of red hair stepped out from the door way. Her big green eyes still full of tears and swollen from crying, her cheeks a bright red."I'm sorry Professor. The door was unlocked and I just-"

"I know Miss Evans, and it's perfectly alright." Slughorn replied patting Lily hard on the shoulder.

Lily started to cry slightly again. She couldn't look up at her professor her friends or her new ex best friend. _How dare he come here. How dare he talk to me like that. He's supposed to be my friend. He never used to be like this. It's those so called 'friends' of his. The soon to be Death Eaters. How dare they do this to him. Granted I think he's always wanted power. I wish I could have stopped him from ending up like this. _

Severus saw Lily avoid his gaze, _I can't let things end this way._ "Lily, please. I'm so sorry." Severus yelled at her. He could hear her voice in his head. It was the warm voice Lily used to sound mature and right. _Sev, calm down. Yelling wont help right now._

Lily finally looked up at Severus, her eyes wide with surprise. Lily's face went from soft and heart broken to hard and jagged. No longer was she going to be a little school girl she was going to be a brave Gryffindor, and brave and very pissed off Gryffindor.

Prof. Slughorn coughed, collecting everyones attention but Lily never let her gaze drift from Severus. "I think we best let them talk things through. Prof. McGonagall wishes to see you in her office Miss Evans. I advise this conversation be edited for time so as you to not keep her waiting." With that Slughorn shuffled Remus Peter and Meggie up the hall way and back up the stairs.

The two of them shared a quick moment of silence as they waited for the others to be out of ear shot.

"Lily, you have to understand how sorry I am." Severus blurted out when he saw Peter fade away at last.

"Severus, I know that the Severus Snape I grew up with is very sorry and regrets it all so deeply." A flicker of hope shinned in Severus' eyes, _She's going to forgive me,_ "But the Severus Snape who called me that - who called me a Mudblood," They both cringed at the word, "he's not sorry. He'll never be sorry. He wants to call me that again, right now." Though Lily had kept her stern gaze she had started to cry again.

"Lily I don't want to call you that again. I don't want to call anyone that again." Severus started to pace the hallway. Lily was strong enough to give a glare down, _But I'm not. I'll never be brave enough for her._ "Please Lily you know how those jerks get to me! I didn't do anything to provoke it this time I swear. It was that arrogant prick Potter. You know it was!"

"It's always everyone else's fault but your own Severus! Last week it was Blacks fault that you slid under those third year girls skirts because he's the one who flooded the hallway, right? Then last month it was Avery's fault you all got detention because he's the one who jinxed McGonagall's seat into biting her every time she sat down. I just don't believe it anymore Sev. You need to grow up and move on." Lily had grabbed her bag from inside the classroom. _I really don't want to talk to McGonagall, but I don't think I have a choice at this point._

"I'll do anything Lily please, I can do anything as long as I have you by my side." Severus pulled his bag closer to his chest, he place his hand on the wall to block Lily from walking passed him.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but you need to grow up on your own. You and Potter both need to. You both act the same only you play with Dark Magic, Potter just plays with -himself. I can't stand this!" Lily didn't know when her voice started to rise but she wasn't about to lower it. "I'm done Snape. Finished. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hear about you, nothing. I truly believe you can become an honest decent kind man, but you're not headed that way at all. I'm going to go see Prof. McGonagall. I'll try and keep you out of too much trouble." Lily ducked her head under his arm and stored out passed him. She stopped at the stairs and turned back around to him, he still stood a few yards away and yelled out to him, "Please stay safe Sev."


End file.
